The Tea Party
by Veroxion
Summary: /ItaSasu\ Two brothers having a tea party was the same thing as two young girls... right? “Mmmn, Sasuke… you’re a fantastic brother." /Oneshot\


**EMG.**

**I thought of this while I was kicking my brothers ass's at 'Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2' (no pun intended... really...)**

**Seriously, they keep thinking Neji is better than Sasuke and Kakashi is better than Itachi... psh.**

**Dedicated to 'The Lion Lover' because I have now decided that she is my new bitch in... um... yeah well use your imagination and you get the point and also because she's such a little darling and I have fallen in love with one of her fanfics. (GO READ 'ALMOST ALONE'!?)**

**Oh, and of course this is also dedicated to everyone who has reviewed on my fanfics!**

**This is NOT a squeal to 'Closer'. I shall not repeat myself.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all have established that I do not own the Uchiha brothers. I do however own an iPod called Fluffeh and loads of Naruto playstation games... xD**

* * *

"Sasuke, we're going to have a tea party."

The mild-mannered boy's head jerked up, his onyx eyes meeting his brother's opposing flat charcoal gaze. "We are?"

Any mention of tea could catch Sasuke Uchiha's attention, especially if it was peppermint.

"Yes," Itachi returned, strands of his flaxen hair falling over his charcoal-smudged eyes. "It will be very fun, I can promise you that."

Grabbing his brother's soft hand, Itachi dragged the dull-haired boy into their dilapidated dining room, kicking up dust with each step. The room hadn't been used since three Thanksgivings ago, seven days before their parents had died. "Get me a match," Itachi ordered, his velvety voice slithering into his younger sibling's ear.

Without any questions, Sasuke obtained a match from the top drawer of an old table that had been passed down to the family from his great-grandmother. The thing squeaked horribly in protest as Sasuke forced the drawer shut with trembling hands. "Here." He shoved the match at his brother, acting as though it would ignite spontaneously if he didn't get rid of it.

"Calm down, Sasu," Itachi snarled through gritted teeth, though there was an ironically sweet tone to his low voice. He rolled his eyes and sneered before snatching the small wooden stick from his brother's fingers. He struck it against the gloved palm of his hand, grinning wickedly when an orangey flame danced on the tip of the match.

Sasuke watched his brother's every move carefully, his dark black eyes following the motions of Itachi's nimble hands as the dark haired boy reached up to light a cobalt candle that hung crookedly upon the wall. "What are you doing?"

A smile tugged at Itachi's lips. "Setting the mood, if you will," he replied, blowing the match out and tossing it carelessly to the floor. The small flame was the only thing that lit the large room, casting a yellowish glow about the surfaces of everything. "Now if you don't mind… I'm off to fetch the kettle. The tea's more than likely steeped by now. Stay here, yeah?"

Before Sasuke could respond, Itachi had disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, his slim frame melting into the shadows. Sasuke leaned gently against the china cabinet that was collecting dust in the corner of the room and displaying nothing but a few cracked glass plates and vases. Nervousness settled itself in Sasuke's already worried mind, causing him to bite vigorously at his pierced bottom lip. It was so _empty _without Itachi, even if he was merely a few rooms down the hall. Like a jigsaw puzzle that was missing the most important piece.

"I-Itachi?" Sasuke's quivering voice echoed in the eerily-lit room. He just wanted for his older brother to return soon – he'd never been one to appreciate seclusion, especially in the dark. And this was for more reasons than one, truthfully.

Just when the darkness was getting the best of Sasuke and panic started to take over, a familiar voice sliced through the air, causing Sasuke to jump and swivel on his heel to find the source of the sound.

"M'right here, love."

Holding a steaming kettle in one hand and a chipped china teacup in the other, Itachi was quite the sight for sore eyes – but not because of what he'd brought with him… it was really more what he'd left behind.

Said items being his clothing.

His toned body was traced in the dim candlelight, every muscle visible under a covering of smooth ivory skin. Pale whitish scars littered his pretty complexion, but needless to say, the view left Sasuke more than happy to see him.

"Oh… Itachi." The dark haired boy blinked a few times before completely taking in the sight of his brother's naked form. He shamefully acknowledged the heat that was rushing to the pit of his stomach and blushed, refusing to meet Itachi's eyes. "Maybe we should have the tea party another day."

Itachi laughed slightly, setting the teapot and cup down on the edge of the large oak table and swiftly making his way to his brother's side. "Oh no, no. Today is the perfect day for a tea party. I insist, my dear brother. If it would ease your nerves, you could strip yourself of your clothing too, and then we'd both have…" Itachi paused and peered down at Sasuke knowingly, inhaling sharply before finishing his statement, "…nothing to hide."

"B-but… but Itachi, I really don't think-"

"Or I could take them off for you," Itachi cut in harshly, his eyes flashing with lust and frustration and god knows what else.

Sasuke tensed, clenching his jaw. "Okay, I will," he exhaled shakily, yanking off his grey hoodie and white cotton shirt, then working on his belt buckle. He didn't dare pay attention to Itachi – that would surely only make matters worse.

"With haste, sugar," Itachi hissed, not failing to notice the constant shudders that were wracking his body. He couldn't resist the urge to reach out and touch Sasuke's marked cheek, brushing the scar tissue with the tips of his fingers.

"Yes, Itachi." As he peeled off his tight black jeans, Sasuke couldn't help but think that he secretly thought of his older brother as his master… and for some damn reason, it really turned him on.

After a short moment, both boys were clothed in nothing but shadows, standing in silence and stealing an occasional glimpse at one another. Though neither was about to admit it, the sexual tension was unbearable.

"Time for the tea party," Itachi announced, unable to tolerate the silence that had been forced upon them. Without further hesitation he grabbed Sasuke's waist, turning the both of them around and shoving his brother onto the tabletop.

"You're going to spill the tea," Sasuke protested anxiously, looking at the teetering kettle for a fleeting moment before reassigning his focus to Itachi, who was presently hovering above him and glaring down at him with hooded eyes.

"Shut up," Itachi spat, leaning down and crushing his lips against Sasuke's. He slipped his tongue roughly into the other boy's mouth, provoking a loud groan from Sasuke, the sound like music to Itachi's greedy ears.

Sasuke propped himself up on the undersides of his arms, willing to do anything to get closer to Itachi. All uncertainty and delay between the two of them had quickly dissolved into carnal desires, and now the only thing either of them craved was physical contact. They completely disregarded the fact that they were brothers, acting against what they knew was right and continuing with what they were aware was completely and totally wrong.

"Mmmn, Sasuke… you're a fantastic brother," Itachi mused between kisses, chuckling quietly at the situation. If they were like most teenage brothers, they'd be moping around together, or talking about girls, or sports, or something. But here they were, crushing their lips together in a rampant liplock without a care in the world.

Sasuke moaned helplessly, bucking his hips up, the table creaking beneath him. He couldn't muster a word at the moment, but while he was content with the circumstances, he did wonder how exactly this was a tea party.

It was as though Itachi had read his mind as he reached over, gripping the teacup and resuming his previous position of looming above Sasuke. He took the tea bag out, holding it over his brother's chest, warm brown liquid dripping onto Sasuke's skin. The younger boy shifted slightly, mumbling incoherent words in protest.

"It's peppermint," Itachi provided cheerfully before telling Sasuke to open his lips and placing the tea bag upon his tongue. Sasuke made a face, but didn't object, simply letting Itachi do as he pleased. "Your favorite, yes?"

Sasuke nodded.

With a grin, Itachi held the teacup between his lips, tipped it sideways, and began drizzling its contents over his brother's collarbone, finding some kind of sadistic pleasure in the thought that boiling hot tea was slicked all over his brother's fragile body. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke wasn't reacting with pain, but rather bliss, and Itachi couldn't help but swear under his breath. "Fuck, Sasuke…"

The corners of Sasuke's mouth were tugged up, and he gathered himself enough to reply, even with the teabag between his lips. "I like this… 'tea party.'"

"As you should," Itachi rasped, bending down to twirl his tongue against Sasuke's tea-coated ribs.

"I throw wonderful parties."

* * *

**LULZ.**

**Hawt or what? (psh no)**

**Yes, I know... they don't fuck... unfortunately... so this isn't as hot as 'closer'... but hey, I try.. really... -suspicious look-**

**Now, since I'm bored..**

**Veroxion: YOU'RE GOING DOWN!**

Mathew: YEAH RIGHT!

Veroxion: EVERYONE KNOWS SASUKE CAN KICK NEJI'S ASS ANYTIME!

Mathew: PFT, DO NOT GET YOUR HOPES UP LITTLE SISTER!

Veroxion: HA, SEE I WON!?

Mathew: Screw you...

Veroxion: ..that sounded wrong.

**Mathew:** ...**EW JUST BECAUSE YOU WRITE ABOUT INCEST PORN DOESN'T MEAN I AM SUGGESTING IT!?**

**Veoxion: You suggested it, moron.**

**... I swear to God my brother is a bloody idiot...**

**Anyway, review because... well I don't exactly have a reason.. xD**


End file.
